The Vigilante Spider Hero
by NeoTyson
Summary: *Story is being rewritten* Spider-man (with a D.C origin) wasn't always know as the hero for he walked a different path in this universe but after joining the league he will soon take on a new path from being a Vigilante to a hero!


The Vigilante Spider Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Author notes: As a great writer on this site (Aspiringactor) once told me, sometimes to write a good story you sometimes you can't listen to what everybody has to say and write the story that you want to write. Well after talking to another great writer on her (Agent-G) I decided to rewrite this story, due to Agent-G explaining I should be more original which is a good advice. I really don't think the story I was doing would work so with that said I'm rewriting this story into something different. You made like the change, find it interesting or not like it. If you feel the story is not to you liking I respect that but I want to give this a shot so without further of due, let see a new origin of a hero we made know but more of a different version with a slightly different origin.**

Pliot

_My name is Ben Reilly, I'm also known as the Scarlet Spider. I know what you thinking why not "Spider-man"? I heard a few people in the city of New York call me that like I'm some hero, I not a hero nor am I some bad guy but more of someone who has one goal: To get revenge on those responsible for murdering my Uncle Ben. Now you wondering what happen, well I will try to be brief: My uncle was great man not to just my aunt May but to his friends and co-workers but at one we was low on money to where we couldn't pay off loans so my uncle worked with some dangerous mob hoping to get the money faster. I didn't realize until it was too late about him being with them and we got into a heated argument one night I went out to clear my head. Of course it didn't help when I went to the store and the manager didn't let me pay for my stuff all because I was missing 50 cent like really!? So this guy who was already in this store, was on the phone talking to someone about meeting someone and dealing with him, he ended of robbing the place and the manager as me to get help but I refuse since he was already a jerk to me and he got knock out as the robber gave me the stuff I wanted for not stopping him. Though this will lead the moment where Uncle Ben was looking for me only for me to hear a shot which made go where the sound came from which happen to be around the store I just left and there I saw lying with blood coming out my Uncle Ben….. I didn't know who did it and from that day I decided that with my new powers I will find who this is and who the main boss and make them pay. Oh how did I get this power? Simple, I was bit by a radioactive Spider but I won't bored you with the details on that but I will tell you it gave me spider-like abilities where I can climb walls, superhuman strength, better reflexes, and even a spider-sense that tells me when danger comes though I still learning more of its use. As far as webbing go, I made this thing call web shooter that shoots out webbing for me to swing or sprat enemies with. So before we jump into the story a little more about me: I'm 21, blonde hair with slim but built body, pretty confident for I'm a very smart guy so I tend to have a smart mouth at times, oh I'm also a loner so if you don't see me hang with a lot of people that's why. I'm sure I can keep going on and on but now I see strange activity so you will probably discover more as my story progress._

*Dark Alley*

Scarlet Spider was sitting on top of a rooftop seeing a group of thugs talking about something and he needed to see if they knew anything about his uncle's killer. All he knew so far was that the killer was a huge mafia boss but for some reason he was secretly hiding so all Scarlet Spider needed was a name and he could do the research from there.

Thug-1 (feeling nervous): Why are we taking so long to do this heist? You know that Spider-freak is out there and it's rumor that he's after the boss for some reason.

Thug-2 (also nervous): He right and the last thing the boss need is to have him on his back if he gets the immunity offer.

Thug-3 (feeling cocky): Will you two shut up, why be scare of him when its 3 against 1 so if he does come we will waste him. Beside we need to get this money or we will be seeing the bosses wrath so we need to do this right. Y'all remember what happen to the old guy who worked for him and decided to make him mad for not doing what he said and quitting. Was his name Ben something?

Scarlet Spider: (So these guys also work with the same boss my uncle Ben worked with. This just mean its time to get some answers) *He then jumps on to the wall in front of them* Alright wannabe gang bangers imma give you 2 choices: ether you tell me your boss name and you go to jail without being to beat up or you don't tell me your boss name and you will wish you was in jail now so which one will it be?

Thug 1 & 2 *looked at Scarlet Spider with fear and yell*: OH CRAP ITS THE SCARLET SPIDER!

Thug 3: Don't just stand there shoot him shoot him!

They started firing at him but Scarlet Spider jump over them and while in midair took their guns from them with his webbing and stick them on to the wall. He then went after the 2 nervous thugs and knock them out leaving the one thug to fend for his self. As the last thug try to swing at him, he got tackle by Scarlet Spider to the wall and was held there.

Scarlet Spider: So if I heard correctly, you said you wasn't scare of me. Well why don't we test that theory with a game call "24" where I will be jack bauer and you will be the bad guy being interrogated. The rule of this game is to hurt the bad guy until he reveals what I want, and the highest score so far for me has been 4 points and I'm real itching to beat that score.

Thug 3: You know you talk to much right?

Scarlet Spider: So I been told. *He slaps his face* 1 point, What is the name of your leader?

Thug 3 *with a smirk*: You slap like a girl.

Scarlet Spider: Funny your mom didn't think so *he then punch his face* that's 2 shots so far and I know that one hurt so tell me who are you working for?

Thug 3 *feeling the pain on the side of his face*: Screw you I'm not telling you nothing. *he then spits on his mask*

Scarlet Spider (oh hell naw) *wipes it off and kicks him in the stomach twice*: See that's not the answer I was looking for and due to your disrespect you allow me to get extra two shots at you, which is 4 shot so far, now when I make my record breaking shot your own mother won't be able to realize who you are. *he said with his mask looking serious* Now for the last time . . give me your boss name?

The look on Thug 3's face change from being cocky to being scare as he look into his mask realizing that he was serious about that last threat and was already in enough pain as it is, so he decided to go ahead and tell him.

Thug 3 *struggling to get his voice out*: His.. name.. is… man… *but just as he was about to reveal the name he sent flying to the floor by a bow that had a punching glove on it knocking him out*

?: You know that's not a very paragon way to get result right? *a figure was standing in the shadow in front of him*

Scarlet Spider *turning to face the person who shot the arrow*: Please renegade for life, and who you suppose to be the "green robin hood"?

?: . no but close. You can refer to me as the Green Arrow. *revealing his self as he step out of the shadow*

Scarlet Spider: Funny I never seen or heard of you in all of New York, what you a vigilante too? Well let me give you some words of advice: 1. This is my city, 2. I don't appreciate when people interfere with my main goal, oh and most importantly *gets in GA face* 3. Don't screw with

Green Arrow *in his earpiece*: Okay I got him

All of the sudden they was both teleported to the watch tower as Scarlet Spider was finishing going off on Green Arrow.

*WatchTower*

Scarlet Spider: with Scarlet Spid *he then notice that he's not in New York anymore but in a place he never been or seen before and what look like he was in outer space judging by the window* what in the world?

?: Hello, *a green alien walked towards them with a blue cape* I ask Green Arrow to bring you here since we never got a response from you, I am Martian Manhunter from the Justice League.

Scarlet Spider *with his eyes wide open and anger in his voice* The Justice League?! oh hell no I know about the whole getting ever superhero and put them on mission thing that y'all are doing now and I don't want to be apart of it. My home is in New York where I do more saving people than y'all do since last I check I don't see any of you sending guys like him *points at GA* to help out and I'm not even a hero! So thanks but no thanks and you can drop me off in the next exit.

Scarlet Spider knew about the Justice League sending him an offer to join the new league a month ago. What made him not respond back to them was before he became the vigilante that he is now he used to love the league and wish that he could be part of the team but then he began to notice that around the time he got his powers they rarely came to New York and help with crime down there. Even though there weren't super villains in the state, he felt they should had made more time to help like they do for Gotham and Metropolis.

Green Arrow thought he did had a point, when he was asked to join he didn't want to ether but not because the league never had time for Starling city but he felt like a hero like him wouldn't fit in. It wasn't until he went on the mission on accident with Green Lantern, Super girl, and Captain Atom to realize that not only could he help take on super villains but that a guy like him can help make a difference.

Martian Man Hunter couldn't denied that they have not been to New York to stop crime even before the League's expansion, them not being able to go to a lot of places was what led them to get all heroes together so they can send them to different parts of the planet to help keep peace. During his investigation with finding help, he stumble upon news report of Scarlet Spider in New York taking on bad guys even though he doesn't dub his self as a hero and has a more brutal method of taking care of problems which he hope signing him on would allow him to do things differently and help the league.

Man Hunter: Funny Green Arrow had the same mind-set as you not to long ago yet he ended up joining the league but he saw differently after realizing that there are things out there that he wasn't even aware of and thus made him change his decision.

Green Arrow: I know how you feel man, I felt like a hero like me wouldn't even be needed in the League but after going one mission I saw that every hero can help after what I face and plus there's benefits of not having take on bad guys on your own.

Scarlet Spider though about it a little. Sure joining the League would be an honor but that would he would be stuck under their watch and it will hinder him from competing the goal that he promise his uncle.

Scarlet Spider *in a calm voice*: Yet again I'm no hero, you seen what I did to that thug not only that I have no experience with fighting the Villains that the league be facing. Beside I'm better off solo anyways because the mission I'm on is no mission for a hero but a Vigilante.

Man Hunter *walks over to Scarlet Spider and puts his hand on his shoulder*: All I ask that you at least try one mission just one mission, I can already sense you are dealing with some pain I understand that but all I ask is one chance to see how the new League is like.

Scarlet Spider look at him, he did seem like he was trying to understand him with out trying to be in his business and what would one mission do he could simply do it and decide it's not for him. Plus knowing them they will probably come back and try to recruit him later on if he decline now.

Scarlet Spider *rolling his eyes underneath his mask*: Okay fine, 1 mission and if I decide that it's not to my liking then you return me home and don't ask me again got it.

Man Hunter *smile & nodded*: Deal.

Scarlet Spider: Alright well until you ready for me to go this mission imma go around and see what this watch tower is like, *looks at GA* um catch you later green robin hood.

Green Arrow just shook his head as Scarlet Spider shot a web line and started swing around.

Man Hunter *looks at Green Arrow*: I didn't go in his head because I don't like invading on people minds with out their permission but just by touching him I know he is dealing with a great pain but he using that emotion as motivation to make him what he is now which is not all the way good.

Green Arrow *looks back at him*: You mean a sarcastic guy who beats people until he gets what he want?

Man Hunter: Ha I guess you can say that but if he able to really cope with whatever he is dealing with then he could use that strength to become a great hero .

Green Arrow: We will see about that, since you know I'm going on the mission with him so who else is going?

Man Hunter *in a joking tone*: I figure why not just you 2 since you seem to get along just fine.

Green Arrow *Rolling his eyes*: Oh now you got jokes.

TBC

**Author Feedback: Well here's the redo chapter, trying to get back into writing mode plus I'm still pretty new at writing fanfics so I hope this was okay. I decided to use Ben Reilly because he's my favorite clone of Spider-man and i didn't want to blandly you Peter for this story so I figure why not him which means I had to make his personality a little different from Peters but I plan on giving him some of Pete's traits later on. Oh of course I gave him the Ben Reilly suit with the blue hoodie since he's not a full hero yet.**

review, fav, or follow the story if you like


End file.
